


Après

by AlexewithanE



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Français | French, French fic, Getting to Know Each Other, kendra has a normal friend, kendra is confused about her relationship with Bracken, one shots, pas de spoiler pour dragonwatch, so they will have a conversation about that eventually
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexewithanE/pseuds/AlexewithanE
Summary: Une série de one shots qui se suivent chronologiquement. Se situe après le tome 5.#1. Kendra retourne à l'école et rencontre ses anciennes amies, qui la croyaient morte...#2. Lorsque Kendra parle de Bracken à son nouvel ami, ce dernier refuse de croire qu'il existe.#3. Kendra voit son psy et lui confie ses doutes sur sa relation avec Bracken, qui mène à des confidences sur ses expériences passées.#4.Bracken et Kendra ont (enfin!) une discussion sur leur relation.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Kudos: 7





	1. Le retour

**Author's Note:**

> Après les dures événements de son enlèvement, de la trahison du Sphynx, de son emprisonnement dans les cachots du mirage vivant et de l'ouverture de la prison des démons, Kendra retourne à l'école. Je me suis toujours demandée comment se déroulerait la réunion avec ses anciennes amies, alors que celles-ci ont assisté à ses funérailles après la mort du bulbe piquant.  
> À noter: le prénom de ses amies ne sont pas les bons. J'ai été trop paresseuse pour retourner voir dans les livres, alors c'est Amandine, Tracy et Pénélope.  
> Enfin, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez:)

Kendra avait longtemps hésité avant de retourner au lycée. L'école en soi ne la dérangeait pas, c'était plutôt les gens qui la croyaient morte depuis plusieurs mois. Grand-Père Sorenson, après en avoir discuté longuement avec elle, avait convenu que si elle voulait désormais vivre une vie plus normale et plus publique, il serait judicieux d'informer la police qu'elle n'était, en réalité, pas morte. Ensemble, ils avaient donc monté une histoire d'enlèvement, puis d'évasion et enfin, d'un retour à la civilisation. 

Élise avait joué à leur demande le témoin qui aurait retrouvé Kendra au milieu de nulle part. Les policiers furent sceptiques un long moment avant d'enfin avaler leur subterfuge. Au final, Kendra fut forcée d'assister à des rendez-vous quotidiens, que ce soit avec le docteur, l'avocat ou le psy.

Le cauchemar venait juste de se terminer quelques jours plus tôt et le psy lui avait enfin donné le feu vert pour recommencer son parcours scolaire où il s'était interrompu. En ce jour de septembre, donc, elle se trouvait dans la voiture de sa grand-mère, la main hésitante à ouvrir la porte.

-Aie confiance en toi, ma chérie. Ce ne sont que quelques cours, tu sauras passer au travers.

Elle ne répondit pas. Grand-Mère ne comprenait pas, évidemment, que les cours ne la rendaient pas nerveuse, mais plutôt tout le reste. Elle avait raté une année complète, elle se retrouverait donc avec des étudiants plus jeunes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'aurait plus aucun cours en commun avec ses anciens amis, quoique ce côté de son retour la titillait moins. L'avantage, avec des inconnus, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit. Pas de besoin de s'expliquer ni de se justifier. Sans pouvoir passer inaperçue (elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire que tout le monde n'était pas au courant de l'affaire), elle parviendrait peut-être à garder une distance entre ses nouveaux collègues de classe et elle-même.

-Je vais dormir chez mes parents ce soir. Ne viens pas me chercher, je vais prendre le bus avec Seth.

-Fais comme tu le sens, lui sourit Grand-mère et c'est ce sourire qui lui donna le courage nécessaire pour enfin descendre du VUS.

Ce fut moins terrible qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Des étudiants qui murmuraient sur son passage en la pointant du doigt, des professeurs qui la regardaient avec pitié, oui, mais elle parvint à éviter les questions. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du repas, elle prit soin de s'asseoir seule, à une table éloignée de l'agitation.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Amandine, son amie de l'an passé, approcha sa table, suivie de Tracy et de Pénélope.

-Salut, Kendra, on peut s'asseoir?

Elle les regarda un long moment avant de hocher la tête. 

-Alors, comment se passe ta réintégration? demanda Amandine.

-Pas si mal, répondit Kendra. En ce moment, je revois la même matière que l'année passée au début du semestre alors ce n’est pas trop dur de suivre. C'est nul d'être un niveau en dessous de vous, par contre. 

D'accord, elle venait de mentir. Et alors? Elle n'allait quand même pas leur admettre que de les voir faisait grimper son niveau d'anxiété et qu'elle aurait de loin préféré ne pas avoir à gérer la situation qu'elles étaient actuellement en train de vivre.

-C'est vrai que ça à l'air plutôt chiant, avoua lentement Pénélope.

-Sinon, comment ça s'est passé, après mon départ? s'enquit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise en employant le mot kidnapping. Je suis certaine que j'ai raté des tas de choses, non?

-Alors là, t'as raison! s'exclama Amandine.

Les deux filles lui racontèrent alors tous les potins majeurs de l'an passé, en passant par qui est sorti avec qui et en finissant par les scandales les plus croustillants. Kendra termina son lunch le ventre douloureux d'avoir ri. Ça lui fit beaucoup de bien de sortir un peu du monde magique pour se replonger dans la normalité du quotidien adolescent avec ses anciennes amies. Elle avait eu peur de regretter sa décision, mais plutôt que de ses sentir mal et nostalgique par rapport à cet endroit, elle avait plutôt l'impression, grâce à cette discussion, qu'elle revenait d'un long voyage autour du monde et que les gens la pointaient d'un doigt admiratif. Bien entendu, elle se faisait des illusions et Tracy ne se fit pas prier pour crever sa bulle.

-Je peux te poser une question, Kendra?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris contact avec nous?

Kendra fut prise de court pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à elles. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé (l'ouverture de Zzyxz, le Sphinx, les rendez-vous chez des spécialistes, le deuil des morts, Bracken qui lui rendait parfois visite depuis le royaume de la Reine des Fées...), parler à ses anciennes amies ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, Tracy poursuivit.

-On était tes meilleures amies, Ken. On a été là pour toi tout le long du collège, et quand tu es sorti avec ce mec, Tommy, et qu'il t'a largué trois mois plus tard. Et quand tu t'es engueulée avec ta famille et que tu étais inconsolable. Quand ton frère te faisait chier. À quel moment est-ce qu'on est devenue si… peu importante dans ta vie? 

Le nœud à la gorge, Kendra n'avait qu'une envie : tout leur révéler sur les fées, les démons, les satires et les réserves magiques. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non seulement pour ne pas les mettre en danger, mais surtout parce qu'elles la croiraient folle à lier. Alors elle répondit en se servant du mensonge mis au point.

-Tracy, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas consciemment décidé de ne pas vous rappeler, je n'y ai simplement pas pensé, avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête devant leurs regards blessés. Tu sais, ce qui m'est arrivé, ce n'est pas un voyage de camping. J'ignore si tu peux comprendre ce que ça implique, mais je me suis fait kidnapper, Tracy. Je suis restée enfermée avec une psychopathe pendant des mois.

... et elle avait combattu le roi des démons, ce qui était tout aussi traumatisant, mais ça, elle n'allait pas le leur dire.

-Mais ça fait aussi des mois que tu es revenue, insista Tracy, l'air mal à l'aise. Tu aurais pu nous appeler des tas de fois.

-J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais combien de temps crois-tu que ça prend pour guérir d'un truc comme ça? Des semaines? Des mois? Non, ça prend des années, Tracy. Tu me regardes et tu me vois en pleine santé, bien nourrie, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle m'a joué dans la tête, au point où encore aujourd'hui, je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Tu sais qui m'a enlevé pour m'emmener chez elle? Le mec de la garderie. Si lui a pu faire ça, qui d'autre le pourrait? Je ne connais plus les gens qui m'entourent. Même vous trois! Alors comment voulais-tu, alors que ce genre de questions me passe par la tête chaque matin quand je me lève, que je pense à vous recontacter?

Elles la regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, la mine coupable. Kendra n'avait pas dit ces mots méchamment, mais ils avaient quand même fait leur chemin. Sur ce, Kendra se leva de la table et les quitta, prenant la direction de sa prochaine classe. 

Quand la journée se termina enfin, Kendra marcha vers la sortie pour attendre le bus. Elle fut surprise de repérer la voiture de Warren dans le stationnement. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit-elle en s'approchant.

Il l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment sur sa voiture.

-Je viens te chercher. Seth est déjà à l'intérieur. Nous avons des choses importantes à discuter chez Stan, alors ils m'ont envoyé vous prendre. Tu viens?

-Je pensais prendre le bus et aller chez mes parents...

-Tes parents sont là-bas aussi. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent le secret, on ne peut pas vraiment les garder en dehors des décisions qui vous concernent, pas vrai?

Avec un sourire, elle lui rendit son clin d'œil et embarqua dans la voiture. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçut Amandine et les autres qui la regardaient depuis l'entré. Elle leur envoya la main en se disant que, peut-être, revenir au Lycée ne serait pas si mal, avec le temps. Lorsque les gens comprendraient.


	2. Le petit-ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra s'est finalement réintégrée à l'école et s'est même fait un nouvel ami, qu'elle apprécie énormément surtout parce qu'il ne lui pose pas trop de questions insistantes. Il n'y a qu'un sujet de sa vie personnelle sur lequel il se montre particulièrement curieux: Bracken.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Kendra avait recommencé l’école et ça ne lui avait que le quart de ce temps pour s’apercevoir qu’elle et ses anciennes amies n’avaient plus grand-chose en commun. Ça l’avait attristé, au départ; la nostalgie qui venait avec les bons souvenirs lui serrait le cœur lorsqu’elle se disait qu’elles n’auraient sans doute plus jamais de soirées pyjama et ne ferait plus de sorties au cinéma entre filles pour rire des mauvais acteurs et s’empiffrer de pop-corn. Ça faisait si longtemps que Kendra n’avait pas vécu de tels moments – de ceux où elle se sentait comme une adolescente normale.  
Enfin, elle se consolait en se remémorant les amis qu’elle avait maintenant et qui partageaient son mode de vie; sans compter son nouvel ami, Simon, un garçon dans son année. Kendra était moins sociale et extravertie qu’auparavant. Il y a quelques années, il lui aurait suffi de quelques semaines pour s’être lié d’amitié avec sa nouvelle classe et se créer un réseau de connaissances. La Kendra d’avant se ferait inviter à des fêtes, elle connaitrait tout le monde et tout le monde la connaitrait. La Kendra de maintenant avait mis un mois à se sentir à l'aise dans sa propre école, deux à baisser sa garde, et quelques semaines de plus pour se faire un ami.  
Simon avait quinze ans, soit un an de moins qu’elle, mais il agissait avec suffisamment de maturité pour qu’elle ne ressente pas l’écart d’âge entre eux. Et bien que, parfois, elle n’arrive pas à comprendre ses réflexions, sa façon de voir les choses (il avait des tendances mélodramatiques très exagérées et qui la faisaient rouler des yeux plusieurs fois par jour), il la faisait rire et lui changeait les idées et, au bout du compte, c’est tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne la poussait pas, ne lui posait pas de questions trop insistantes; il l’acceptait tel qu’elle était sans lui demander de répondre à ses attentes. Certains jours, elle se pointait à l’école de mauvaise humeur et, sans un mot, il lui apportait un muffin et un chocolat chaud de la cafétéria pour lui remonter le moral. Kendra appréciait l’amitié de Simon plus qu’elle ne pouvait l’exprimer par des mots – il rendait sa vie scolaire un peu moins sombre et mettait de la joie dans ses journées.  
Ce serait mentir de dire que ce fut ainsi dès le début. La première fois que le garçon l’avait approché pour faire équipe en cours d’éducation physique, elle lui avait lancé un tel regard meurtrier qu’il avait fui. En sa défense, Kendra avait l’habitude de se faire approcher pour les mauvaises raisons depuis quelque temps – les gens oublient rapidement leur gêne lorsque leur curiosité entre en jeu. Néanmoins, Simon s’était réessayé le lendemain, sur l’heure du midi, cette fois; puis le lendemain encore en s’asseyant à côté d’elle dans le cours de math. Appréciant la compagnie après ces mois de solitude, mais pas encore prête à faire confiance, Kendra avait décidé de mener son enquête. Elle en avait soufflé un mot à Vanessa et celle-ci avait vérifié le passé du garçon, de même que ses antécédents familiaux, afin de s’assurer qu’il ne cachait rien de suspicieux. En fin de compte, Simon n’avait rien à voir avec aucune réserve ni aucune autre sorte de magie. Rassurée, Kendra avait commencé à s’ouvrir peu à peu, lentement mais sûrement.  
Ce qui la menait à l’instant présent, à la bibliothèque, trois semaines après l’enquête de Vanessa, en train de se chamailler amicalement avec Simon dans les allées pleines à craquer de bouquins épais. C’était la dernière période de la journée – ils avaient un cours de français – et la cloche allait sonner dans quelques minutes seulement. Kendra aurait normalement profité de ce temps libre pour terminer quelques-uns de ses devoirs, mais avec Simon dans les pattes, c’était une tâche impossible. Elle avait donc abandonné au profit d’une pause d’étude. Ce qui avait commencé en blagues chuchotées et en rires étouffés s’était cependant muté en interrogatoire gênant.  
— Allez, dit, dit!  
— Arrête, je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
— Tu sais, ignorer ma question ne fait que me donner raison?  
— Mais puisque je te dis que j’ai un petit-ami! s’exclama Kendra en riant le plus silencieusement possible.  
Ses joues lui faisaient mal, autant parce qu'elle se retenait de sourire qu'à force de surchauffer de honte.  
— Alors, quoi, tu as un copain qui s’appelle Bracken (un peu ridicule, comme nom, si tu me demandes mon avis), il a les cheveux longs et naturellement blancs (je veux dire, franchement), il mesure plus de six pieds et il est super athlétique? Sans compter super canon? Nan, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça, ma vieille. J’ai besoin d’une preuve. Une photo, n’importe quoi!  
— Je te l’ai déjà expliqué : on n’est pas tout à fait officiellement ensemble et puis on ne se voit pas très souvent. Il ne vit pas dans le coin et il est… plus vieux, disons. Il travaille, il a une vie en dehors de moi. Mais on se fréquente et, éventuellement, enfin je l’espère, il sera vraiment mon petit-ami. Mais je ne l’invente pas! Jurée, crachée. Simon la dévisagea quelques secondes, suspicieux. S’il croyait qu’elle mentait, il devait commencer à trouver qu’elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin.  
— Si tu le dis, dit-il enfin, sans paraitre pour autant convaincu.  
Kendra roula des yeux.  
— Et toi, alors? Il y a quelqu’un de spécial dans ta vie, ces temps-ci?  
Il haussa des épaules.  
— J’ai fréquenté ce mec, cet été, je l’aimais bien, mais ce n’était rien de sérieux, tu vois. Et depuis, bah, je regarde mes options!  
— Et Alice, la fille dans ton cours de science, il me semble qu’elle est pas mal ton genre, non? offrit Kendra.  
— Alice? Avec les cheveux noirs et les jolies petites joues rondes? Et les taches de rousseur?  
— C’est ça.  
Il afficha une mine songeuse.  
— Je n’y avais pas pensé. Mais tu as raison, elle est plutôt mignonne. Je vais lui demander si elle veut sortir au ciné, demain!  
— Heureuse de pouvoir rendre service, rigola Kendra. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir autant confiance en toi… je n’oserais jamais être aussi direct avec quelqu’un, même pas Bracken. Je veux dire, je sais que je lui plais autant que lui me plait, mais… je n’en sais rien. On dirait qu’un truc me retient chaque fois que j’essaie d’être audacieuse. On ne s’est pas encore embrassé, tu sais.  
Simon lui lança un regard scandalisé.  
— Vous ne vous êtes pas encore bécoté? Après un an de fréquentation?  
Elle fit la moue.  
— Si tu le dis comme ça, c’est sûr que ça semble terrible. C’est juste que… je n’ose pas faire le premier pas. Et quand on se voit, ce qui n’arrive déjà pas souvent, je suis tellement heureuse d’être avec lui que j’ai peur de tout gâcher en disant quelque chose que je ne devrais pas où en faisant un truc de travers, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il hocha la tête.  
— Ouais, mais je crois quand même que tu te prends trop la tête. Arrête de te prendre autant au sérieux et suis ton instinct. Si ton cœur te dit quoi faire, écoute-le.  
— Waouh, Simon, je savais pas que t'étais un poète, je suis tout émue, se moqua-t-elle.  
La cloche sonna et ils prirent la direction des autobus. Simon la poussa gentiment d’un coup d’épaule.  
— Tu sais, ce Bracken… ne le prend pas personnel, mais il m’a l’air trop parfait pour être vrai. Après un an, il n’est pas devenu insistant? Moi, je serais déjà passé à autre chose.  
— Je me demande, parfois, si je n’attends pas pour rien. Si je ne ferais pas mieux de tourner la page et de l’oublier.  
— C’est dur d’éviter le prince charmant qui te visite dans tes rêves, lui lança-t-il en haussant des sourcils de façon suggestive.  
Kendra piqua un fard et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l’épaule.  
— La ferme. Je te jure que je ne l’ai pas in…  
Elle s’interrompit brusquement. Là, sur le trottoir, se trouvait le sujet de leur conversation, nonchalamment appuyé contre la portière du VUS de ses grands-parents, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
— Salut, Kendra.  
— Est-ce que c’est…? commença un Simon bouche-bée.  
— Bracken! s’écria-t-elle en courant vers lui.  
Bracken l’attrapa par la taille et la fit tournoyer. Dans un coin de son esprit, Kendra se demanda ce qu’il faisait là alors qu’il ne devait pas arriver avant samedi, mais dans l’instant, la joie et l’excitation lui embrumaient l’esprit. Il n’y avait que lui, son odeur, ses bras la serrant fort contre lui et son visage dans son cou.  
— Ça va? lui demanda-t-il.  
Elle répondit de son sourire le plus éblouissant. Les yeux bleus de Bracken se plongèrent dans les siens et l’espace de quelques secondes, ils furent seuls au monde. Ailleurs, ils se seraient peut-être embrassés. Ici? Ils se firent interrompre avant de pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement.  
— Tu nous présentes, Kendra?  
Simon s’était approché d’eux, tâchant vainement de dissimuler son ébahissement.  
— Bien sûr! s’exclama-t-elle, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui clouer le bec. Simon, voici Bracken, en chair et en os et très réel, comme tu peux le voir. Bracken, voici Simon, mon meilleur ami.  
Simon sortit de sa torpeur pour la regarder.  
— Meilleur ami? répéta-t-il en souriant.  
— Meilleur ami, confirma-t-elle. Alors, tu me crois maintenant?  
— J’ai le choix? rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers Bracken. Alors, c’est toi, le petit-ami?  
Bracken lança un coup d’œil à Kendra, qui, elle, fusilla Simon du regard. Elle venait juste de lui expliquer la situation! Il savait qu’elle et Bracken n’étaient pas encore officiels, cet imbécile.  
— En effet, c’est moi, confirma cependant Bracken au lieu de le corriger comme elle s'y attendait.  
— Sans offense, dit Simon, j’étais certain qu’elle bluffait et qu’elle t’avait inventé comme raison pour ne pas sortir avec moi.  
Kendra ferma les yeux et résista à l’envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.  
— Je suis tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel, crois-moi, répondit roidement Bracken, les sourcils froncés.  
Désespérée de mettre fin à cette inconfortable situation, Kendra s’exclama qu’il était temps d’y aller.  
— Au revoir, Simon, à lundi!  
Une fois dans la voiture, Kendra salua rapidement Grand-Père, derrière le volant, et Seth, qui se trouvait déjà dans le siège du passager avant et qui semblait s’emmerder dur. Mortifiée, elle nota les regards moqueurs de Grand-Père dans le rétroviseur. Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation avec que Bracken la rejoigne sur la banquette arrière.  
— C’est quoi, cette histoire qu’il me croyait faux?  
Kendra se trémoussa sur son siège. Grand-Père tendit subtilement l’oreille tandis que Seth se tourna carrément vers eux pour entendre sa réponse. — J’ai parlé de toi à Simon parce qu’au début je croyais qu’il espérait peut-être qu’on serait plus qu’ami, tu vois, alors je voulais mettre les choses au clair, mais il ne m’a pas cru.  
Bracken eut une moue adorablement confuse.  
— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne te croirait pas?  
Kendra haussa des épaules en se retenant d’effacer de son pouce le pli entre ses sourcils qui apparaissait lorsqu’il se tracassait l’esprit.  
— Sans preuve, sans photo, je peux comprendre pourquoi ce serait difficile à croire. Avec la description que je lui ai donnée…  
Elle s’arrêta de parler avant d’en dire trop et de s’embarrasser davantage. Bracken plissa les yeux.  
— Mais… il a compris que tu ne voulais pas plus que de l’amitié avec lui, pas vraie?  
Soudain, Kendra réalisa qu’il était jaloux. Prise de court, elle lâcha un petit rire.  
— Ne te moque pas! se plaignit-il, puis il s’approcha pour souffler à son oreille : après tout, je suis ton petit-ami. J’ai le droit de savoir si j’ai de la compétition.  
Puis il inclina la tête, leva doucement son menton pour lui embrasser délicatement la joue, juste au coin des lèvres; beaucoup trop près pour être aussi innocent qu’il le laissait paraitre. Son expression brûlante et son sourire en coin lorsqu’il se redressa sur son siège ne firent que confirmer les suspicions de Kendra.  
Son cœur rata un battement et, alimentée par le courage que lui fournit ce baiser, elle tendit la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.  
— Quelle compétition? fit-elle innocemment.  
Ils partagèrent un sourire complice et Kendra n’avait qu’une envie; se jeter à son cou et l’embrasser pour de bon.  
À l’avant, Seth se retourna face à la route en faisant mine de gerber.  
— La prochaine fois, je prends le bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la suite du premier one-shot. J'ai toujours trouvé hilarante l'idée que quelqu'un connaissant Kendra hors du contexte de Fablehaven rencontre son petit-ami licorne.  
> Dans le prochain, Kendra rend visite à son psy avec qui elle a une conversation… particulière sur sa relation avec Bracken et sur ses mauvaises expériences passées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.


	3. Les conseils du psy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra se rend à une visite hebdomadaire chez son psychologue. Ils ont une conversation sur Bracken, qui mène à une conversation sur ses expériences amoureuses passées. Que pense le psy de tout cela?

— Ça vous ennuie si je vous parle d’autre chose, aujourd’hui ? Je ne suis pas d’humeur à ressasser le passé et un truc me tracasse depuis quelques semaines, alors je me disais que vous seriez la personne tout indiquée pour me conseiller ou au moins juste m’écouter.  
— Bien entendu, Kendra, je suis là pour ça.  
— Après tout, vous êtes un homme. Vous savez comment pensent les hommes, non ?  
— Je suppose, oui, répondit-il, voyant visiblement où Kendra voulait en venir. Souhaites-tu de moi que je te conseille sur le plan sentimental ?  
— Peut-être pas me conseiller, tempéra-t-elle. Juste… me donner votre opinion sur le sujet, peut-être.  
— J’écoute.  
Kendra prit un moment pour rassembler ses idées. Elle y songeait depuis un certain temps déjà—c’est-à-dire d’exposer la situation avec Bracken à son psy—puisqu’il semblait bien être la seule personne disponible à recevoir de telles confidences sans risquer de les répéter à qui que ce soit, secret professionnel oblige. Maintenant que la situation se présentait et qu’elle avait trouvé le courage de lancer la conversation, cependant, Kendra se sentait ridicule et craignait de passer pour une petite fille passant ses journées à s’inquiéter à propos des garçons. Malgré tout, elle gardait ces pensées embouteillées depuis trop longtemps et le besoin de les partager dépassait sa crainte des jugements. Et puis, c’était l’occasion parfaite : un avis masculin objectif, qui ne se moquerait pas comme le feraient Seth ou Warren et qui ne lui parlerait pas sur un ton paternaliste comme son père ou son grand-père, et surtout, qui connaissait l’existence des réserves magiques et du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Grand-Mère et Grand-Père, pousser à engager un professionnel de la santé mentale par la police, s’étaient tout de même assurés de ne pas faire perdre son temps à Kendra, si bien que, malgré qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une précaution, elle pouvait recevoir un traitement quand même suite aux événements traumatisants des dernières années.  
Décidée, Kendra se lança :  
— Eh bien, voyez-vous, il y a ce garçon. Je l’apprécie beaucoup, peut-être même plus, et je crois qu’il m’aime bien aussi, du moins, c’est ce qu’il m’a dit. Sauf qu’après les événements du Zzyzx et tout ça, on a en quelques sortes convenu d’attendre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je lui plais, il sait qu’il me plait. Le problème, c’est qu’il y a ces… quelques années qui nous séparent en âge – et en expérience – et qui semble tout compliquer… ça fait déjà quelques mois depuis qu’on a pris cette décision ensemble, et il m’est de plus en plus difficile d’être près de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras, mais de ne pas pouvoir le considérer davantage qu’un ami en sachant ce qu’on éprouve l’un pour l’autre. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
— Je pense que ces quelques mois t’ont définitivement permis d’y réfléchir plus en profondeur et de mettre des mots sur tes sentiments. Je me trompe en disant que votre arrangement ne te convient plus ?  
— Vous ne vous trompez pas, avoua Kendra, sentant son visage chauffer.  
— Certains diraient que l’âge n’est qu’un chiffre.  
Kendra se retint de s’esclaffer et laissa plutôt sortir ce qui se décrirait comme un rire jaune.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Kendra ? demanda le psy, comprenant qu’il y avait plus à l’histoire que ce qu’il en savait.  
— L’âge n’est qu’un chiffre lorsqu’on peut justement mettre un chiffre dessus, répondit-elle avec une petite moue.  
— Et que veux-tu dire par là ?  
— Bracken n’est pas humain. Il est si âgé qu’il ne peut même pas me dire un nombre précis. Il arrondit au siècle près, et je n’exagère pas, croyez-moi.  
Le psy fronça les sourcils, clairement perturbé par cette déclaration, et Kendra s’empressa de défendre la cause de Bracken avant qu’il ne l’accuse de pédophilie.  
— En tant que créature magique, le temps n’a pas d’effet sur son corps et son esprit. Il a l’air d’un jeune homme autour de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans et se sent comme tel. Il a plus de vécu que tous mes ancêtres réunis, bien sûr, mais si l’âge n’érode pas son mental, ça ne fait rien, pas vrai ?  
Sa voix avait pris des accents d’anxiété au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait et, soudain, elle craignit que le psy ne désapprouve. Elle l’observa un moment, se tordant les doigts.  
— Kendra, lui dit-il d’un ton rassurant, je ne suis aucunement là pour jouer le rôle d’un parent ou d’un ami. Je ne te juge pas, car ce n’est pas ma place. Cependant, la question s’impose : es-tu certaine de savoir ce que tu fais avec ce… jeune homme ? Les créatures magiques n’ont, souvent, pas les mêmes attentes que les humains, ni les mêmes besoins et encore moins les mêmes désirs. Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager d’engager une relation avec lui, mais simplement pour m’assurer que tu le connais bien et qu’il n’est pas, pour le dire ainsi, en train de te rouler dans la farine.  
Kendra baissa les yeux, ces paroles faisant remonter des souvenirs désagréables à la surface.  
— Je sais tout cela, croyez-moi. Je l’ai appris à mes dépens. J’ignore si vous êtes familier avec Navarog?  
— Vaguement. Il est le prince des Démons, n’est-ce pas ? L’as-tu rencontré lors de votre mission vers le Zzyzx ?  
— Oh, j’ai fait plus que le rencontrer. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il s’est fait passer pour un Chevalier de l’Aube du nom de Gavin Rose, prétendant être le fils de Chuck Rose, alors qu’il l’avait lui-même tué et dévoré, parlez-moi d’ironie. Il suivait le rôle d’un dompteur de dragon. Lors d’une aventure à Wyrmroost, il nous a accompagnés et nous a trahis. Il a tué deux de nos compagnons et a bien failli nous tuer tous. Tout ce temps, il m’avait fait croire qu’il m’aimait bien, que je lui plaisais et qu’il espérait que les choses se développent entre nous…  
Kendra ravala sa rage et leva le regard pour rencontrer celui du psy.  
— Me faire planter un couteau dans le dos par Gavin m’a appris beaucoup sur les relations amoureuses. Bracken n’a pas gagné ma confiance en un claquement de doigts ; il l’a mérité. Et même si son statut auprès de ma reine a considérablement aidé à apaiser ma méfiance, je n’ai pas même songé à m’engager dans une relation avec lui avant l’été dernier, où on a appris à mieux se connaître. Alors, monsieur, merci de votre avertissement, mais sur ce point, je crois que je saurai me débrouiller.  
Le psy la dévisagea un instant avant de hocher la tête.  
— Sur quoi voulais-tu mon opinion ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sur cette situation, entre Bracken et moi. Pensez-vous que je devrais franchir le pas ? Est-ce qu’il me trouvera immature de vouloir aller plus vite que ce qu’on avait prévu ? Après tout, pour lui, ce n’est rien, quelques mois. Peut-être que le précipiter lui fera réaliser que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d’onde et que je ne suis qu’une gamine qui cherche l’attention…  
— Kendra, si Bracken t’apprécie vraiment, il ne pensera rien de tout cela. S’il n’est pas prêt, il te le dira, voilà tout, et tu sauras à quoi t’en tenir. Par contre, si toi, tu es prête… lance-toi. Ne reste pas sur ta frustration. Et, je te demande pardon, cela ressemblait terriblement à un conseil.  
Kendra gloussa un peu avant de baisser la tête, songeuse. Elle devait admettre que ce conseil avait du sens. Leur arrangement, à Bracken et elle, méritait d’être révisé et si la licorne l’aimait autant qu’il semblait le dire, il accepterait au moins de l’écouter. Kendra ne se voyait pas attendre des années avant que leur relation se développe au-delà de l’amitié. Après tout, elle était humaine. Pour lui, deux ou trois ans se comparaient à des secondes, dans l’histoire de sa vie, alors que pour elle, il s’agissait d’un cinquième de sa vie, du haut de ses seize ans. Elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps alors qu’elle savait ce qu’elle voulait. Et ce qu’elle voulait, c’était lui. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un béguin éphémère, mais de réels sentiments. Peut-être était-elle un peu jeune pour prétendre être amoureuse, mais l’amour ne se développait-il pas avec le temps ? Et puis, si Bracken et elle se révélaient incompatibles, tant pis. Elle aurait le cœur brisé, puis elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Mais à quoi bon retarder ce qui arriverait inexorablement ?  
— D’accord, dit-elle au psy. Merci pour vos bons conseils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le troisième one-shot. J'ai essayé de rendre Kendra un peu plus mature qu'elle ne l'était dans les romans (quoi que ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas lu donc je ne suis pas si certaine d'avoir réussi) et, surtout, de lui donner une aide psychologique, chose que je trouve excessivement importante en général et encore plus pour quelqu'un comme Kendra, qui, forcément, doit souffrir d'un terrible manque de confiance, autant en elle qu'en les autres, après avoir vécu autant de trahison. Bref, je n'ai aucune idée si ma représentation d'une rencontre chez le psy est fidèle, mais je voulais qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un d'objectif.  
> Sinon, j'ai une question sans lien: quelqu'un peut me dire comment se prononce "Gavin"? Je me suis toujours demander s'il fallait le dire comme dans "ravin" ou s'il fallait prononcer le "n" comme dans "épine"... si quelqu'un le sait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça va changer la manière dont je le lis depuis l'âge de 10 ans hahaha


	4. Une question de temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra prend enfin son courage à deux mains et parle à Bracken de ses sentiments. La conversation prend une tournure… inattendue.

Malgré toutes ses belles intentions, Kendra ne parvint pas à suivre le conseil du psy avant plusieurs mois encore. Bracken n’avait pu se libérer de ses obligations princières plus de trois fois, et jamais plus d’un jour à la fois. Ainsi, l’hiver tirait déjà à sa fin et ils n’avaient toujours pas discuté de leur relation.  
Le doute l’assaillit. Plus elle attendait, plus la crainte la poussait à revenir sur sa décision. Les paroles du psy lui repassaient dans la tête comme un disque sauté : « es-tu certaine de savoir ce que tu fais avec ce jeune homme? Les créatures magiques n’ont, souvent, pas les mêmes attentes que les humains, ni les mêmes besoins et encore moins les mêmes désirs. » Oui, Bracken et elle en avaient déjà parlé. Disons qu’ils avaient effleuré le sujet et discuté de leurs attentes, de leur vision du futur. Kendra ne s’inquiétait pas de savoir qu’ils voulaient tous deux quelque chose de plus. Les câlins, les baisers sur la joue ou sur le front, la nuit qu’ils avaient passée à dormir ensemble, les longues marches, les heures à apprendre à se connaître… non, ce n’était pas de leur relation dont Kendra doutait à présent.  
C’était plutôt de ces « besoins » et de ces « désirs » que le psy avait mentionnés. Kendra n’avait que seize ans, mais elle n’était pas idiote. Elle savait de quoi il s’agissait. Seulement, la timidité l'empêchait d’aborder la question avec qui que ce soit, encore moins Bracken. Kendra savait ce qu’elle voulait : elle le voulait tout entier, émotionnellement et physiquement. Pas l’un ou l’autre. Elle avait beau être satisfaite du lien émotionnel qu’ils entretenaient jusqu’à présent, et en aucun cas souhaitait-elle le perdre, mais elle craignait que ce soit une conséquence de l’officialisation du statut de leur relation. Elle craignait que l’aspect physique supplante le reste.  
Kendra n’avait jamais embrassé personne, à part un bref baiser avec Tommy, au collège. Elle n’avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience et ça la terrifiait.  
À son âge, Bracken pouvait aussi bien se révéler la personne la plus versée dans l’art. Paradoxalement, Kendra envisageait aussi la possibilité qu’il n’y connaisse rien du tout. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose des licornes au-delà de ce qu’on lui avait dit, et on ne lui avait certainement jamais parlé de leur vie sexuelle. En avaient-elles? Éprouvaient-elles même du désir? Avaient-elles des relations intimes avec leur partenaire, si elles en avaient? Car la jeune fille n’était pas sans savoir que les licornes étaient des êtres très solitaires. Ça, doublée du fait que Bracken venait de sortir d’un isolement de plusieurs siècles à la prison du Mirage vivant, soulevait certaines questions sur les expériences de son ami.  
Et le pire dans tout c’était que Kendra n’avait aucune idée de ce qui lui faisait le plus peur; que Bracken ait une longue liste d’amantes à son actif, ou que ce genre d’activité le répugne et qu’il refuse de s’y adonner avec elle. Elle-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s’en tenir avec ses propres envies. Elle était humaine, et il lui semblait normal, en tant que tel, de vivre cette proximité avec lui, un jour. Et puis, serait-elle prête à franchir ce pas dans un futur proche? Elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Dans l’éventualité où le sexe le dégoûterait, abandonnerait-elle la relation? Autant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses…  
Plus d’une fois, elle s’était sentie prise dans un élan de désir en compagnie du jeune homme. Qu’il s’agisse de partager un regard profond avec lui ou simplement le contempler de loin, à son insu, Kendra savait qu’elle voulait vivre cette expérience avec lui. Elle se surprenait souvent à se mettre en marche vers lui dans l’intention de se jeter à son cou et de l’embrasser et s’efforçait dans ces moments de plus en plus fréquents de maquiller son élan de passion par un bref baiser sur la joue, par respect, surtout, de leur accord, mais aussi parce qu’il arrivait souvent que ces élans lui prennent en compagnie de sa famille et loin d’elle l’envie d’embrasser son copain pour la première devant son petit frère et encore moins devant ses grands-parents. Dans tous les cas, Kendra savait ce qu’elle attendait de lui, mais n’avait aucune idée de ce que lui attendait d’elle. Au fond, c’est ce qui la terrifiait le plus.  
Finalement, ce fut durant le congé de Pâques qu’elle réussit à parler à Bracken. Il était de passage pour trois jours à Fablehaven et ils avaient prévu une journée complète ensemble, juste tous les deux, à se promener dans les bois de la réserve. Ils avaient planifié un piquenique à l’étang des Naïades, puis une randonnée dans les endroits les plus sécuritaires, puis elle voulait l’emmener à la colline de l’ancienne Chapelle pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Quelque part dans cet horaire, elle planifiait d’aborder le futur. Elle ne savait simplement pas quand ni comment, et espérait qu’elle trouverait son courage en chemin.  
-Tu m’as manqué, dit-elle alors qu’ils marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous sur le terrain de la maison en direction de la forêt.  
La présence de trop de témoins avait tempéré leurs retrouvailles et, malgré ses appréhensions, elle ne pouvait attendre de se retrouver dans un coin tranquille avec lui pour exprimer exactement ce qu’elle ressentait à l’idée de l’avoir à elle seule pour les prochaines heures.  
-Tu m’as manqué aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire. Le temps ne s’écoule pas aussi vite pour toi que pour moi et pourtant, j’ai compté les jours, avoua-t-il en rougissant.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire, une boule chaude se rependant dans sa poitrine et déliant le nœud de nervosité qui s’y était logé. Elle manqua de le prendre par la main avant de se raviser; il pourrait lire son esprit à son contact et y déceler ce qu’elle peinait à lui cacher depuis des mois. Le nœud se renoua aussitôt et cette fois, remonta dans sa gorge.  
-À quoi ressemblent tes journées, dernièrement? demanda-t-elle pour se distraire.  
Ils discutèrent de son occupation auprès de la Reine jusqu’à leur arrivée à l’étang, où ils posèrent le panier et la couverture pour s’asseoir. Ils s’installèrent en retrait, sur la pelouse, afin de s’éloigner du gloussement des Naïades et de leurs oreilles indiscrètes.  
-De toute façon, je protège l’espace autour de nous, lui révéla-t-il en s'installant près d’elle. Personne ne peut nous entendre.  
-Ah oui? Tu as peur que des secrets de haute importance soient divulgués? se moqua-t-elle.  
Elle se garda bien de lui dire à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissante. Si un satyre passant par là et répétait leur conversation à Newell et Dorren, qui le répèterait ensuite à Seth, qui prendrait bien soin de le crier sur les toits… elle mourrait de honte. Et puis, elle avait déjà assez de rumeurs courant à son sujet comme ça, avec les fées parlant constamment dans son dos, et rarement en bien.  
-Non, je veux juste nous accorder un peu d’intimité, répondit-il honnêtement en tendant la main vers la sienne.  
Kendra s’esquiva en ouvrant le panier.  
-Je me demande ce que Grand-Mère a pu nous préparer pour déjeuner?  
Bracken ne fut pas dupe, elle le vit à l’expression de son visage, mais elle choisit de l’ignorer en lui servant une moitié de sandwich.  
-Elle a mis une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert. Tu vas voir, elle fait les meilleures tartes, c’est dingue, et…  
-Kendra…  
-…il y a aussi des fruits. Des raisons et deux pommes. Et des bleuets, c’est la saison. Je pensais qu’elle mettrait des framboises, mais on pourra toujours s’en cueillir nous-même en quittant le sanctuaire.  
-Kendra, qu’y a-t-il? insista-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, par-dessus son chandail.  
Il avait compris qu’elle évitait le contact.  
-Rien, je suis juste un peu nerveuse, tu sais. On ne se voit pas souvent, je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec toi.  
Elle n’arrivait pas à le regarder en face, craignant qu’il ne la lise tel un livre ouvert. Continuant à déblatérer des absurdités sur la nourriture du panier, elle ignora l’inquiétude du jeune homme jusqu’à ce qu’il répète son nom dans un murmure :  
-Kendra… regarde-moi, s’il te plait. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Il fronçait les sourcils, un pli d’inquiétude creusait son front. Kendra regretta aussitôt son attitude distance. Hésitante, elle leva la main vers son visage pour effleurer ce creux du bout de pouce. L’expression de Bracken s’adoucit et il se pencha vers sa paume ouverte, accueillant la caresse.  
-Désolée, si je t’ai inquiété. Ce n’est rien de grave, je t’assure.  
-Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse?  
Elle hésita encore, cette fois à lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Plutôt que de le trouver, il lui semblait qu’elle avait perdu son courage quelque part sur la route. Ce courage qui l’avait poussé à traverser les chambres fortes menant aux clefs de Zzyzx; qui l’avait aidé à traverser le Temple des Dragons et à tuer Siletta; qui l’avait porté dans son combat contre les démons, brandissant l’épée de Lumière et d’Obscurité. Elle se sentait soudain démunie et vulnérable sous le regard de Bracken. Elle aurait préféré assister à l’ouverture de Zzyzx une seconde fois plutôt que d’engager cette conversation.  
Puis Kendra prit une décision : si elle ne pouvait le dire, elle le lui montrerait. Elle en avait assez de se cacher et d’avoir peur, mais elle n’avait pas la force de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Elle préférait lui dévoiler tout, maintenant, plutôt que de s’étendre en longues explications embrassantes. Alors elle lui prit la main et se concentra sur le dilemme qui faisait rage en elle.  
Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Elle observa son visage changer d’expression au fil des pensées qui quittait son esprit pour entrer dans le sien. Elle y lut de la confusion, de la surprise, puis de la nervosité, mais aussi de la compréhension. Elle se sentit ses joues brûler lorsqu’il plongea son regard dans les siens. Le vert de ses yeux, d’ordinaire aussi tendre que le printemps, avait pris une teinte émeraude, assombri par l’émotion. Elle lui envoya une question, sans savoir trop ce qu’elle lui demandait. Tout et rien de précis en même temps. Elle cherchait désespérément une réponse.  
-Oh, Kendra…  
Son murmure la fit frissonner. Il lâcha sa main et remonta la sienne le long de son bras, jusqu’à sa joue. Ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre que leur souffle se mélangeait à chaque respiration.  
-Si j’avais su…  
-Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix, baissant les yeux.  
-Tout. Absolument tout.  
Surprise, elle releva la tête. Elle avait terriblement chaud tout à coup, et elle savait que la clémence du temps n’avait rien à y voir. Sa respiration s’accéléra et malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Bracken lorsqu’il parla à nouveau.  
-J’aurais répondu à tes questions, pour commencer. Je t’ai déjà expliqué brièvement que j’étais très détaché sous ma forme magique, alors qu’en restant humain si longtemps, lors des derniers siècles, je me suis découvert un cortège de nouvelles émotions. Ça vaut aussi pour le désir.  
Kendra dut s'empêcher de frémir.  
-Je t’aurais ensuite dit que j’attendais que toi, tu sois prête, mais que je l’ai été dès notre première conversation. J’ai préféré le garder pour moi et ne pas te mettre de pression sur les épaules. Pour être franc, quelques années de plus ne me paraissent pas aussi dramatiques qu’à toi, mais bon, on n’a pas tous la chance d’être immortels.  
Elle roula des yeux, se laissant enfin relâcher la tension dans ses épaules et à sourire un peu.  
-Et finalement, continua-t-il en lui relevant doucement le menton, j’aurais fait ça depuis un bon moment…  
Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kendra eut un petit hoquet surprise, mais bien vite, elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Puis Bracken se recula, posant son front contre le sien, incapable de s’éloigner davantage. Un petit rire le secoua.  
-Si j’avais su, Kendra…  
-J’avais peur de t’en parler, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Je sais. Je comprends. Mais tu dois savoir que tu peux me dire n’importe quoi si tu en ressens le besoin. Je ne te jugerai jamais, quelle que soit la question. Il est évident qu'il nous faudra naviguer cette relation un pas à la fois, mais, pour ton information, j’ai les mêmes attentes, les mêmes besoins et les mêmes désirs que toi.  
La jeune fille rougit encore. Peut-être aurait-elle dû user de ses mots plutôt que de lui ouvrir complètement son esprit, finalement. Pas qu’elle avait quoi que ce soit à lui cacher, mais c’était quand même un peu embarrassant de voir ses pensées intimes répétées ainsi à voix haute.  
-Est-ce qu’on t’a déjà dit à quel point c’était injuste, cette façon dont tu lis les pensées? dit-elle en secouant la tête.  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
-Je ne dis pas ça pour t’offenser, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. C’est simplement que… je viens de te confier ce qu’il y a de plus secret dans ma tête, mais je n’ai aucun moyen de voir ce qu’il y a dans la tienne. Pas que j’espère quoi que ce soit en retour, bien sûr, mais c’est juste un peu frustrant.  
Il acquiesça, songeur.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si ça ne t’ennuie pas, j’aimerais essayer quelque chose…  
Il se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Ce qui se produisit alors évoqua à Kendra la façon qu’avait la Reine des Fées de communiquer avec elle. Un désir ardent la happa d’un coup, en même temps qu’une vague de chaleur et de tendresse qui se répandit dans tout son corps. L’émotion était si intense qu’elle se surprit à glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Bracken et à approfondir le baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira tout contre lui, ne laissant presque aucun espace entre leurs corps. Un instant plus tard, elle était allongée sur le dos, Bracken penché sur elle, l’embrassant avec de plus en plus de passion.  
Se détacher fut plus difficile, cette fois. La respiration hachée, ils échangèrent un long regard avant de se rasseoir à contrecœur.  
-C’était tes émotions, que j’ai ressenties? demanda-t-elle, encore ébranlée.  
-Oui. Je ne peux pas te transmettre mes pensées comme je peux lire les tiennes, mais je me suis dit que je te devais un certain niveau de transparence.  
-C’est… c’était, enfin…  
Elle bégaya, incapable de trouver les mots. Bracken éclata de rire.  
-Oh, arrête de te moquer, l’admonesta-t-elle tendrement.  
Ils rigolèrent allègrement, la tension se dissipant naturellement.  
-Enfin, je dois dire que ça me rassure, admit-elle après un moment en finissant son sandwich.  
-Comment ça?  
-Tu as peut-être vu mes questions et mes doutes, mais pas mes insécurités.  
-J’en ai eu un petit aperçu, lui dit Bracken, mais je suis restée loin de cette partie de ton esprit. Ça a été facile à éviter, puisque tu pensais volontairement à autre chose.  
-Le fait est que je n’ai pas toujours confiance en moi et de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi avec autant de certitude… eh bien, ça me rassure. Ça me donne quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.  
-Je te dirais bien que tu n’as pas à douter de mes sentiments, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et puis, c’est facile pour moi d’être confiant quand tu me donnes accès à ce que tu penses. Je dois me rappeler, parfois, que ce n’est pas pareil pour toi.  
Lorsqu’ils se levèrent enfin pour quitter l’étang, Kendra remarqua que de nombreuses fées la pointaient du doigt.  
-Les fées n’ont pas l’air de m’aimer beaucoup en ce moment, nota-t-elle.  
-Elles sont jalouses, acquiesça-t-il. Mais elles passeront par-dessus, ne t’en fais pas.  
Kendra décida de lui faire confiance.  
-En tout cas, si l'on voulait rester discret, c’est raté. Autant pour ta protection contre les oreilles indiscrètes, c’est une protection contre les yeux indiscrets qu’il nous aurait fallu!  
Bracken ricana en lui prenant la main, la tirant dans son sillage.  
-Laisse-les parler. De toute façon, tout le monde savait déjà que mon cœur t’appartenait. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps.  
Celui de Kendra rata un battement. Sans se soucier des fées qui ne voletaient pas très loin d’eux, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa doucement. Elle s’esclaffa quand les fées s’éloignèrent en rouspétant.  
-Ce n’était qu’une question de temps, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! C'est tout pour l'instant, je n'ai plus de vieux google dox à retravailler! De toute façon, je trouve que ça se conclut bien ici. Si qui que ce soit à une demande ou une suggestion, ça me fera plaisir d'écrire autre chose! Sinon, un petit kudos ou un commentaire est toujours apprécié.


End file.
